Treasure planet meets our world
by Groundhog girl
Summary: While at the beach, a teen named Danny finds a boy washed up on shore. Later she finds out that he is Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet. But, will she believe him?
1. A trip to the beach

This is my first fanfic. Resubmitted. All mention of anything even remotely related to Treasure planet, especially the character Jim, belongs to Disney. Thanks for your time. **R&R **

I never believed in fairy tales, or movies. Oh sure as a young kid, especially disney. Now though, if someone told me that they were actual real, I would turn the other way, laughing. Unfortunately I was wrong.

My name is Danny, I am seventeen years old and yes I am a girl. My adventure began on a trip to the beach. My family would do this every year, yet seeing as how my dad was away on business, and my mom was off doing who knows what, I was alone.

Well, not entirely alone, my dad had a house maid, who had become somewhat of a companion to me. I also had a little scottish terrier named Molly. Together we lived in Beaverton, Oregon.

Now, being a sucker for traditions, I convinced Amanda, the house maid to accompany me on the trip. While Amanda tried in vain to catch a few rays of sun. I took off down to the rockier shores of the coast. The cold, fierce wind wind blew my blonde hair back, as if trying to tell me to turn back. I only laughed, as Molly yipped and barked running around my legs trying to get me to throw the ball.

"Alright, Molly here you go," I said throwing the tennis ball as hard as I could.

The little terrier bolted after the yellow ball, never letting it leave her sight. I laughed and watched as the wave crashed at the sand, blowing in a cold salty wind. Soon the white terrier came prancing back, with the tennis ball securely in her mouth.

"Good girl, Molly" I congratulated watching her small little tail whirl like a helicopter blade.

"Stand back, this one going far," I warned her, but she simply turned around in circles, anxiously waiting for the ball.

"Go!" I yelled throwing it even father than the time.

Molly quickly sprinted down the beach. She was about to catch the ball, when her ears pricked up. Without warning she took off, barking.

"Molly wait!" I yelled trying to get her attention.

After chasing her, for what felt like half the beach, she finally stopped, sniffing at some oddly shaped piece of drift wood.

"I chased you halfway across the beach, just so you could sniff at drift wood!" I yelled, shocked that Molly would go to such lengths.

Molly began bark and tug at my pants. So reluctantly I followed her, again. She led me behind the piece of drift wood, there unconscious was a boy who looked to be about my age.

"Oh my god," I gasped rushing towards the boy "Hello? Can you hear me?"

I brought my ear to his mouth and found that he wasn't heart rate quicken. My mind went blank. Panic quickly began to take over.

"Get a hold of yourself!" I thought "This boy is dying and you need to do something!"

Thinking as quickly as I could, I began to perform CPR. One long breath. Three short pumps. Again and again I do it. In my mind my thoughts beat to the rhythm of CRP.

"Don't die, don't die, don't die," I thought again and again.

Finally after the fifth breath, he began to cough. Up came sea water and spit, but all I cared about was him being alive.

"Can you hear me?" I asked cradling his head in my hands. He just looked at me as though I had antennas for ears.

"Thhh- thank you," he croaked out, barely louder than a whisper.

"Don't thank me just yet," I told him.


	2. The found boy

Yeah! Second chapter! Once again thanks for all of you who have read this and reviewed. Any mention of anything even remotely related to Treasure Planet belongs to Disney. Finals are coming up for my school, so it could be awhile until I update, but I'll try my best. So please be patient. Thanks again! **R&R**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

His eyes began to closed as I gently laid him back down.

"No no, come on stay with me," I urged him. Shaking him as gently as I could, trying to keep him awake. His eyes would keep fluttering open but wouldn't stay open for very long.

Sighing, I remembered that I had a cell phone. Quickly pulling it out, I dialed 911. The woman who answered it assured me that they would send an ambulance over as quickly as possible. In the mean time I just had to sit tight. The only problem was,that it wasn't easy. I kept checking on him, making sure he was still breathing. I sent Molly out to get Amanda. She returned shortly with the house keeper, and together we watched over him.

He spoke very little words, most were just mumbled together. The few words that I could understand were treasure and home. I sighed again and began to take in the boy's appearance. He was tall, and had brown hair, that was cut so the bangs almost touched his eyes. The rest of his hair seemed to be tied into a rat's tail (and I know everyone calls it a pony tail, but my brother had what Jim has and it's a rat tail). His cloths were torn and baggy, with a tan shirt and black overcoat. His pants were a dark green and luckily weren't torn anywhere near his "cough" area. He looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Will you relax?" asked Amanda "Passing and panicking aren't going to make the ambulance come any faster."

"She's right," I thought

"I'm sorry, but this kind of thing doesn't happen everyday!" I retorted

"I know," she said calmly "But we need to keep calm and wait patiently, then things might go more smoothly."

I silently agreed with and tried my best to wait. After what seemed like hours, the ambulance finally came.

Paramedics rushed out and began to slowly, yet quickly checked on the boy. They carefully lifted him up onto a stretcher and wheeled him into the ambulance.

"We need both of you to come down to hospital," one of the paramedics informed us. "One of you can ride up front, and the other will ride in the back.'

"I'll ride up front," chirped Amanda, ignoring my death stare.

"Then I guess you will ride in back?" asked the paramedic

"I guess so," I agreed trying to force a smile on my face.

"Well then get in, we need to hurry,"

Amanda followed the paramedic to the front, while I climbed into the back. While inside I saw the boy was hooked up to an assortment of tubes. Covering his moth was a respirator.

The trip to the hospital, felt just as long as the wait for the ambulance. Every time the car lurched, I felt as though his chances of surviving fell.

"Stop it!" I told myself "You're being way too over protective. Besides you don't even know him. The paramedics and doctors will do their duty and he WILL survive!

All the while I couldn't help but try and pin a name on the boy. It was on the tip of my tongue, but for some strange reason it wouldn't come.

When we arrived the paramedics rushed him in and told us that we needed to sign some paperwork. We sat outside the office filling out paper after paper. It was dull and boring, but it gave us something to do while we waited.

Finally a doctor emerged from the room. I felt my heart quicken, as he walked over to us.

"How is he?" asked Amanda

"The boy will be fine," the doctor informed us "He has a few bruised ribs, broken arm and a slight concussion. Other than that he will be fine."

"And your not worried that he has a concussion?" I asked

"It is a little concerning, but it is a small one," assured the doctor.

I felt the tightness around my chest lighten. He was going to be ok.

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" I asked trying to look into the room.

'He should be out for a day or two, and we will call you the moment he wakes up." said the doctor. "Do either of you know what happened to him, by any chance?"

We both shook our heads and handed him the paperwork.

"Ah well, it's better he's found rather than lost," said the doctor "I'm sure we will find his parents."

We called the chauffeur, yes I have one, to come pick us.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We should call the police to see if they have a match to our found person," said Amanda

After a brief talk with the police. We could safely say that we had no leads as to who he was.

"A person just can't appear out of thin air!" I exclaimed

"Why don't we put an ad in the newspaper and hand out flyers," suggested Amanda

So after spending an afternoon of handing out flyers, putting up posters and taking out an ad in the newspaper. The news soon grabbed the story of the found boy. For two days straight they ran the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So they still haven't found any clues, as to who the boy is?" asked Tammi

I put down my sandwich, sighing. I was in the cafeteria, sitting with my two friends Carrie and Tammi. We called ourselves the three "e".

"No they haven't," I said a little annoyed.

"How did you find again?" asked Carrie

"At the beach, among some driftwood," I told them, trying to keep calm.

I was tired of everyone asking me questions about the boy. First the doctor, then the press, now everyone in school was asking me the same questions. How did you find him? Who is he? Is he single? Well that question was only asked at school.

"Maybe he had a surfing accident," suggested Carrie "I mean... he was found near driftwood, it could have been his surf board."

"Maybe," I said " The only problem is, who do you know that goes surfing in the middle of winter, in the freezing cold water without a wet suit?!"

At that we all fell silent. This was a mystery, one that only the boy could solve.

"At guess we just wait until he wakes up," said Tammi "How long until he wakes up?"

"Any day now, I guess," I said, I honestly didn't have any idea when he would.

As if by magic, my phone began to ring. The caller i.d showed it was the hospital that we dropped the boy off at. I looked at my friends. They all had huge smiles plastered on their face. They all seemed to be trying not to scream "Answer it!"

"Hello?" I answered

After a few minutes of talking to doctor, I hung up.

"Well?" they asked with anticipated faces

"He's awake,"


	3. Jim POV

I do not own anything even remotely related to Treasure Planet in this story, it is owned by Disney. Enjoy! Hint: In the hospital, Jim is coming down from the drugs they gave him. People really do say weird things when they are out of it. Thanks again, hopefully I have the next chapter up soon, but finals are next week,EEK! Wish me luck! **R&R**

**Jim POV**

The last thing I remember was running. Well I was flying. The only thought in my mind was getting as far away from them as possible. I couldn't let them get it. Even if it meant my life.

At first things were going smoothly. Then the clouds began to roll in. My solar surfer began to dip. The shine quickly faded from the sail. The board dove into the sea.

As soon as my body hit the water, I knew it wasn't the kind of water we had at home. The water dragged me down, unlike at home. I tried to keep afloat, but couldn't keep above surface for more than a few seconds.

Finally I couldn't fight it anymore. The only solace I found in the situation was that they wouldn't find me or my treasure.

"Can you hear me?"

I heard a voice. I couldn't be alive, I must be dead. I slowly open my eyes to see a beautiful face leaning over mine. The sun shone over her auburn curls making them look as though they were on fire. They cascaded down and over her shoulders stopping at her chest. Two forest green eyes peered at me with confusion and concern. Freckles dotted her nose, only making her eyes pop. She was beautiful, perfect, an angel. An angel had saved me.

"Thhh- thank you," was all I could manage to say. I heard her saying something about staying with her. But I couldn't. I felt myself drift off. If I died at least I saw an angel's face, was all I could think as I drifted off into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I woke up, I was surrounded by white. White curtains, white bed sheet, white walls, and white floors. All around me were people checking the machines hooked into me. I was on a bed filled with pillows. I felt confused, yet happy. Everything glowed, and hurt my eyes. I had no idea where I was. The glow reminded me of the angel. Suddenly I didn't care where I was. All I wanted was the angel.

"Where's the angel?" I muttered

"Oh good you're awake!" exclaimed a woman in pink scrubs.

"Angel, I need the angel," I said not really understanding what was going on.

"Of course sir, we will get the "angel" right away," she assured me. "Now what is your name?"

"The angel, I need the angel!" I exclaimed, all I could think about was the angel. I needed her. She would understand, she would help. I was sure of it.

"Sir, we will get you your angel," she tried to assure me again, signaling some one "But we do need your name, please."

"Not without the angel," I said confidently.

"We are working on getting your angel, now a name?" she asked again but upon seeing my determined face she knew she was defeated.

"Alright, alright we will get you angel," she said "Now why don't you rest, you've had a long day."

Rest did sound good. Nodding my head I leaned back on the pillow. My eyelids slowly began to grow heavy. Soon I found myself in the land of sleep, dreaming about my angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were laughing. Me and my angel.

"Just tell me your name!" I pleaded

"Not until you catch me!" she exclaimed running down a small hill.

She looked at me with those gorgeous green eyes. They seem to challenge me. I just shook my head and began to run. She looked back me, a huge grin was plastered on her face. She had on a simple white dress that fluttered in the breeze. We ran and ran until finally I placed a hand on her shoulder. I then pushed her down and leaned over her.

"Well I got you," I said "Are you going to tell me your name now?"

"It's.." she began "Wait!"

"What?" I asked

"First you have to wake up," she said like it was some big joke "Then I can tell you my name,"

"Oh,"

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked as though it was simple "Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Those were the last words I heard before drifting back to reality.

* * *

Yea! Another sorta cliffhanger ending. Sorry I just can't resist. I thought this chapter would be good, getting the perspective of the soon to be Jim character. If any of you think that I am not portraying his character right, PLEASE let me know and give me pointers. I haven't seen Treasure Planet in years and really need to. So any help with the Jim character is greatly appreciated. I will not be mad at any creative criticism, so lay it on me. **R&R**


	4. My name is

Once again, anything related to Treasure Planet belongs to Disney. Enjoy. I guess I do technically own the characters Danny and Amanda. **R&R**

**Danny POV**

We were racing off to the coast.

"So what did they say on the phone again?" asked Amanda

"They said, he was awake and was going off about some angel," I told her "They said he wouldn't speak until he had his "angel"."

"And they think that "angel" is you?" asked Amanda

"Maybe, but it could be you," I countered "Remember they told us they would call when he wakes up."

"Right," she said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When we arrived at the hospital, there was a mob of cameras and reporters at the entrance. They spotted Amanda and I and began to swarm all around us.

"Ms. Carter, what do you have to say about the boy, now that he is awake?" asked one reporter

"Do you have any idea as to who he is?" another asked

Others tried to get their questions answered. But with all the shouting, I couldn't make out any other questions.

I sighed. I had already answered most of the questions these people asked. I knew how to answer these questions, my dad had been interviewed a few times. They would then ask me some questions and I would try and answer as best I could.

"Look, I am going to find out who he is, and how he got into this accident," I said trying to keep calm. "Any questions about who he is, I will say this again, I don't know."

I kept walking to the front door, ignoring the rest of the questions. We made it inside without be hounded to much. We walked to the front desk and asked the woman

"What room is the found boy in?" I asked the woman behind the desk.

"Room 318, go up to floors, take a left and it's at the end of the hall on your right," she told us

We thank her and headed to the elevators.

"Do you think the boy will be willing to talk?" I asked "I mean what if one of us isn't the "angel", then what?"

"They'll find a way to get at least a name out him," Amanda assured me "It could have been the pain killers they gave him, that made him think he saw an angel."

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed.

The elevator dinged, signaling we had arrived at the third floor. Together we walked off to the left, down the hall and found room 318. A doctor was outside waiting for us.

"Ah, good to see you again," the doctor greeted us. "The patient is right now resting, but he should be up at any moment."

"Oh, have you found out anything new about him, besides the "angel"?" I asked.

"No, he just been resting, and his condition has been fine and stable," said the doctor

"Well that's good news" chirped Amanda "At least about his health."

Just then a nurse popped her head from the room.

"The patient is awake,"

"Well, which one of you is going to see him first?" asked the doctor

"I guess I am," I volunteered

Taking a deep breath I entered the room. There on the hospital bed lay the boy. He was wearing a hospital gown but his hair was still in a rat's tail. That feeling of seeing him before came back. Only this time it was stronger.

While I was studying him, he was doing the same.

"So am I your angel?" I joked.

He looked at me for a second then answered

"Yes, though not as pretty as I remembered,"

I was stunned. I didn't know wether to laugh or be offended. I just stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded.

"So what does my "angel" wish to know?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"The angel's name is Danny," I told him trying once again to keep calm. Man so people just wanting to get on my nerves this week.

"So I finally get to know the name of my savior," he said with the same smirk.

"You know you're kinda making me wish that there is a way to turn back time and NOT save your life," I said. "But I didn't come in here to have a petty fight with you, I came to get information."

"What do you want to know?" he asked seeing my frustration.

"Well, for starters, how bout your name," I said

"That's easy it's Jim, Jim Hawkins."

* * *

Whoo! Yeah, don't you just love cliffhanger? Well I sure do! Ok, so I know that just about every chapter has ended in a cliffhanger, I'm gonna try really hard not to make the next chapter a cliffhanger. But I got finals, yea! Please tell me if I need to improve or change a character, not for your own liking but if two details don't match up or if I get the Jim Hawkins character wrong then PLEASE please tell me!


	5. Not a Chapter!

**Update: Warning this is not a chapter!**

* * *

So here's the thing,

1. I haven't even started on chapter 5 of my story. I have an idea, but it's gonna take some time

2. Finals are starting on Monday, so I need to study, plus I have other stuff happening that weekend as well, mainly my BIRTHDAY!

3. I now have a deviantart page, so check out some sketches, only three right now but there will be more.

So if you guys could just hang on for about a week, I will try and update before then but no promises. Thanks! You guys are awsome. Oh and thanks for giving me 150 views! This story isn't even a week old. Thanks again!


	6. What happened to you?

Sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had a little trouble writing it. Plus finals and bowling got in the way. I want to thank **Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345** for staying with me from the beginning. Along with everyone who has read and reviewed my story. Once again anything that has to do with Treasure Planet belong to Disney. Yea, my story is now a week old and it has over 200 views, keep it up guys! R&R

* * *

I must have heard him wrong. That was it. He couldn't have the same name as the boy from the book, Treasure Island. Then it hit me, either he had hit his head harder than we thought or it was all just a joke.

"Oh, Jim Hawkins, like from Treasure Island," I joked hoping he would catch on.

"Well, I don't know about a Treasure Island, but I did discover Treasure Planet," he said

I froze. This boy was nuts. Completely bonkers. There was no way that this boy, was the same boy from an animated DISNEY movie.

"A a aa," I squeaked "I will be right back, just one minute, heh."

I backed away as though I had learned he had a contagious disease. When I got out I practically ran back to the doctor and Amanda.

"What did you find out?" asked Amanda when I reached them.

"He told me his name,"I said trying to smile "Oh! And I learned he's nuts!"

"What?!" they asked at the same time.

"He said his name is Jim Hawkins," I told them

"Like Treasure Island?"

"Try Treasure Planet," I corrected

"The Disney movie?" asked Amanda

I nodded

"Oh," was all she could say.

" The boy probbaly hit his head a little too hard, and could only remember a few things, and one of them was Treasure Planet." reasoned the doctor " We will do a brain scan and see if we can find anything."

"Maybe we should find out what actually happened to him," said Amanda

They all looked at me

"Alright I'll go back and find out more about him," I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

I stood outside the door trying to calm myself. This week had been filled with nothing but questions, and crazed people.

"You can do this, it's just a guy." I thought "A really weird guy."

I stepped back into the room. It must have been my imagination, but when I came back it looked like "Jim"'s face had brightened.

"So, Jim," I said trying out the name. "Do you remember anything that happened to you before ending up in the hospital?"

"Yes I do," he answered

"Great!" I said, finally things were looking up "Could you tell me?"

"No," he said simply

"Why not?"

"Knowing could put you in danger." he said

"Oh, you can't be serious?!" I nearly yelled " Look I'm trying to help you get home."

"It might be hard, seeing as how it's probably halfway across the universe,"

"Why don't I some you some questions about something that doesn't have to do with how you got here?" I asked

"Alright," he answered

"How old are you?" I asked, it had to be a safe question.

"18,"

"Where are you from?"

"Planet Montressor,"

I gritted my teeth. This was not going to be easy. No matter how hard I tried.

"What about school?"

"I am currently in rolled in the Interstellar Academy,"

"Favorite hobby?" My temper was running high

"Solar surfing,"

"Favorite food?" My voice was now rising

"Purps,"

"What do you want to be when you grow up?!" I yelled

At that Amanda and the doctor rushed in.

"We heard yelling, what's going on?" asked Amanda

"I can't deal with him, anymore!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up storming out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

"Danny, wait what happened?" asked Amanda as she followed me out

"I have been trying to be nice and ignore the fact that he might be nuts," I said "But he's making it really hard."

"It's not his fault. He just thinks he's someone from a movie. It could just be because of his head injury." She assured me

"It's just hard to keep a level head. I know it's just cause of his injury, but he seems so sure of himself," I told her

"There going to do a scan and see if anything is wrong," she said trying to assure me again

I sighed. "You're right. Let's go back and see how they're doing?"

We walked back and found what looked like "Jim" and the doctor having a calm conversation.

"Knock knock," chirped Amanda

"Ah, I see, Miss Carter has calmed down," commented the doctor

"I'm soooo sorry about my little... upset," I said

"I hardly call that an upset," said Jim under his breath

I shot him an icy glare and returned my attention to the doctor.

"What were you, guys just talking about?" I asked

" I was just trying to find out how Jim got here," said the doctor

" What's going to happen to him when he gets out?" I asked

"If no one, for lack of a better word, claims him, then he'll go home with you," he said "In fact, I'll get the paperwork."

"What I am an animal?" Jim asked

"At least your not going to the pound," I retorted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A week later, Jim came to live with us. The brain scan showed no signs damage nor did any of the other more simple tests.

For most of the car ride back, Jim remained silent. Only once did he speak.

"Space captain," he said

"What?" I asked, I had been gazing about the window, not really pairing attention to what was happening inside the car.

"It's what I want to be when I finish school," he answered "Space captain,"

"Oh," I said turning my attention back to the window.

Finally we pulled into the driveway of my dad's house. When most people look at my house, they automatically know we are rich. Well not movie star rich, but well off. I live in a two story house, complete with a balcony, a practically empty walk-in closet, and three guest rooms. And those guest rooms have been used.

"Here it is, home sweet home! said Amanda

Jim took one look at the house and said

"Neat,"

That was all.


	7. School?

Thanks for the new reviews! Hopefully there isn't too much fluff in this chapter. Anything related to Treasure planet belongs to Disney. Hope you guys enjoy! **R&R**

* * *

"Here's you room," I said opening the door of one of the bigger guest rooms "There's clothes in the closet and dinner is at six."

He mumbled something unintelligible as I closed the door.

"How's he doing?" asked Amanda as she chopped carrots.

"He's fine, I think," I told her "Do you need any help?" Gesturing to stacks of vegetables and spices, she had, ready to be used.

"If you could finish chopping these," she said gesturing to the un chopped vegetables "Then I can start on cooking the rice and starting on the finished vegetables."

"Alright," I said, picking up the knife, and starting on a head of cabbage. "Why do you think he's so quiet, all of the sudden?"

""Well there's a lot going on right now for him," Amanda answered pulling out the large rice cooker "Should I do 3 cups of rice or 4?"

"4, then there's leftovers," I said

"He had to take those tests, which probably embarrassed him, not to mention that he's away from his family." she said "He's all of a sudden taken in by a family, that he barely knows, and you haven't been the most friendly person to him."

"I just don't trust him, that's all," I said starting on a new of cabbage

"Because he said his name is Jim Hawkins?" she asked "Danny, it could just be a coincidence."

"He said he was the one who discovered Treasure planet."

She paused, "He could have been joking," she tried

"I know when people are joking, and he wasn't," I said "That boy believes he discovered Treasure planet."

"Why don't we just drop the subject?" Amanda suggested, pulling out a large wok. "Let's focus on making him feel at home, right now, not on who he is, besides we'll get a hit soon."

"Maybe," I muttered

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I knocked on his door.

"Jim?" I asked "Dinner is ready."

The door slowly opened. An eye peeked through the crack.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

I was answered with a grunt. Jim then opened the door the rest of the way and stepped out. He looked as though he had slept for six days straight. His hair stuck out at different angles. His new clothes hung off him, making him look like he shrunk.

I covered my mouth trying not to laugh. "I guess we got your size wrong,"

He just frowned and starting to walk down the hall. I let out a soft chuckle and followed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is this," Jim asked staring at the food on his plate.

"It's stir fry," I said "You know, chicken and vegetables mixed with mostly soy sauce, over a bed of rice."

"And these?" he asked holding up a pair of chopsticks.

"Chopsticks," Amanda answered "They're very popular, when people eat Chinese food; though I'm not sure they're authentic."

He just looked down at the chopsticks.

"If you don't know how to use them, you can just use a fork." I suggest, I was trying to take Amanda's advice and be a little nicer to him.

He then looked at the array of silverware (my dad wanted proper silverware, for his house).

"No thanks, I think using these chopsticks would be easier than picking out a fork," he said

He awkwardly holds the chopsticks between his fingers and tries to pick up a bit of chicken. It falls from the chopsticks. He keeps trying until he just gets frustrated and throws the chopsticks down in defeat.

"Here," I said picking up the chopsticks "Hold it like this."

I show him how to hold the chopsticks. He manages to keep some food in them. When he first tastes them, he looks as though he wants to throw up.

"That's disgusting!" he exclaimed

"It's "exotic"," I told him

"How can you eat that?" he asked, watching me shove a large portion into my mouth.

"I grew up with stuff like this," I told him after I swallowed. "Well, sorta, it's not exactly authentic, especially chain restaurants, but cooking it is closer."

"I guess we should have done hamburgers instead," said Amanda. "So Jim are you excited about school tomorrow?"

"School?"

"You know what school is, don't you Jim?" I asked concerned

"Of course I know what school is!" he retorted

"I also managed to have you two in the same classes, that way Jim won't be alone," Amanda said

I choked. "What!" I coughed, trying to not choke anymore.

"I didn't want Jim to feel alone, so I arranged for you two to have the same classes," Amanda explained, still not seeing the problem.

"How did you make that happen?" I asked still shocked that I wouldn't get a break from this boy.

"I may have supplied them with enough money for a new art room," she said innocently.

"So you bribed them," I said

"Why is that bad?" Jim asked.

"Look, just be up by six," I told him "I'm gonna get ready for bed."

"It's six-thirty!" exclaimed Amanda "Even you don't go to bed that early."

"I was thinking of getting up extra early to practice a little longer." I said cleaning off my plate.

"Practice for what?" asked Jim

"Ice skating," I said "Where you put on shoes with metal and skate on frozen water."

I walked away. Not caring what he said about skating. I wanted to get sleep as soon as possible. I had a long day ahead of me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jim POV**

"Hey, wake up!" I heard a voice calling me

I grunted, rolling over. I opened one eye to see who was yelling at me. Danny was leaning over me, yelling at me.

"Come on get up!"

"Why?" I grunted

"Because it's six and time to get ready for school," she answered

I sighed and rolled over, out of bed. I scratched my head and looked up at her.

"Why are you sparkling?" I asked, still sleepy

"I'm not sparkling I'm sweating, I just got back from a jog," she said "I still need to take a shower, but you still need to get up."

I just grumbled and rolled back over in bed.

"Get up or I'll sick the dog on you," she threatened

"Go ahead," I challenged

I heard a whistle and suddenly there was a little white blur, licking ever part of my face.

"Once you get up I'll get Molly off you," she said

"Fine," I said getting up. "Happy?"

"Yes, now move!" she commanded walking over to the door with the little terrier in her arms.

"Yes, princess," I said bowing.

She just rolled her eyes and left. I walked over to closet and started to get ready for school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny POV

"Danny!"

I heard two voices over the crowd of students. I saw my two friends, pushing they're way through the crowd. I waved them over.

"Hey, weren't you going to call me last night?" asked Carrie

"I'm sorry, I forgot," I apologized

"I can see why," said Tammi eyeing Jim, who was standing unsure of what to do.

"Jim, come over here!" I called, he looked a little confused yet grateful. "This is Jim."

"Oh, the boy you found on the beach," said Tammi

"Yes," I said

"Well, hi there, and welcome to our school," said Carrie a little too perky, even for Carrie.

"I don't know why you complain about him, he seems really nice," said Tammi

"I haven't said anything yet," said Jim

"And you haven't lived him yet," I said

"I'd like too," purred Tammi

"Ok, we have to get to class," I reminded them, pulling Jim along with me.

"I have first period with you, goodie!" exclaimed Carrie, catching up to us.

"Yeah goodie," I said

In every class, the girls would swarm around Jim. The teachers ignored it. While the boyfriend's of most of the girls who hung around Jim, shot him murderous looks.

"Can you believe him?" whispered Josh, a junior, in physic class.

"The fact that Jim can girls faster than you can grow facial hair, cause that's not really so hard to believe," I said making him scowl.

For the rest of the day, Jim seemed to have a cloud of girls hover over him. I felt a little bad, cause anyone cold see how uncomfortable he was.

"Why don't we invite him over?" asked Carrie.

It was lunch time. Only a few more classes and then I could escape to my room or the ice rink. My friends were trying to convince me to invite Jim to sit with us. But to me he looked like he had plenty of company.

"Does he look lonely to you?" I asked. We all looked over at where Jim was eating. Once again he was surrounded by a cloud of girls.

"But he doesn't know anybody," said Tammi

"Fine, but one of you has to invite him," I told them

I watched as they practically ran over to Jim's table and started blabbing away. Shortly after they left they came back, empty handed.

"What happened?" I asked

"He said he didn't want to bother you." said Tammi

I was a little touched. I never thought he would have said that.

"Oh, well he won't be a bother," I said

"Well, then you tell him," said Carrie

"Fine," I said

I walked over to the table. All the girls shot daggers at me. Jim looked a little grateful.

"Do you want to join us for lunch?" I asked him.

"I thought you wanted a break from me?" he asked

"What made you think that?" I asked

"The entire day you looked like you wanted nothing more than to get rid of me," he said

"Well, that is true, but you like you want nothing more than to disappear," I said

"What do you mean?" he asked

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do want to join us or not?" I asked

He looked around at the girls.

"I'll follow you," he said quickly get up quickly

For the rest of lunch, I mostly watched as Carrie and Tammi fawned over Jim.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry about today," I said. We had just gotten home from school.

"Why, are you jealous?" he asked with a cocky grin.

"No!" I exclaimed. I was about to say something else, when my iphone began to ring.

"Hold on," I said "Hello?"

"You better give it back, boy!" threatened a deep husky voice

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked

"Give it back!" chanted an oily voice

"Who is this?" I repeated

"We want it back!"

"Hello?" I asked

"What's wrong?" Jim asked

"Here listen," I said holding the phone up so we could both listen.

"We'll be watching you, you better watch it! Just give it back now!" exclaimed the deep husky voice.

"Hang up!" exclaimed Jim

"What?"

"Hang up!" he exclaimed again, grabbing the phone.

"Who was it?" I asked, reaching for my phone back.

"Nobody," he said

"Jim, what is it?" I asked seeing his concerned look

"If you knew, it would put you in danger," he said heading towards the house

"Clearly, cause strange people who have my phone number, doesn't mean I'm in danger," I said sarcastically.

He ignored me and kept walking to the house.

"Jim? Jim!" I called.

* * *

Once again sorry if there was too much fluff. Next chapter the plot will thicken, I promise. Plus the scene that I've had on my mind in a long time. Though the romance part may take some time.


	8. What's going on!

Yea! I get to write my favorite scene. Anything related to Treasure planet belongs to Disney. Enjoy, **R&R**

* * *

"Jim, what's wrong?" I asked, finally catching up.

"I told you, nothing!" He exclaimed

"Jim..."I began, but my phone began to ring again. "What now!"

"Don't answer it!" He warned

"No, I have to answer it," I said, getting worried about the caller i.d. "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to miss Carter?" asked a serious voice on the other end

"Speaking, and who is this?" I asked

"This is Detective Roger, of the Tillamook police," said the detective "We need to speak to you about the boy you found on the coast."

"Do you need him to come along?" I asked

"No miss, just you," he said

"Alright I'll be there about an hour and half," I told him

"What's going on?" asked Jim

"Nothing," I said "I'm going out to Tillamook, I'll be back in a few hours."

"Wait, Tillamook?"

"Bye," I waved, grabbing the keys to my car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour and a half of driving I arrived at the police department.

"Hi, I'm looking, for Detective Roger?" I asked one of the officers.

"He's in the questioning room, two doors down," he said

"Thank you," I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Detective Roger?" I asked knocking on the door.

"Hello, miss, come in," he said opening the door.

"So why did you want to talk about Jim with me?" I asked taking a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

"There are some things we need to ask you about," he said

"What is it?" I asked

"Let me show you," he said pulling up a chair. "We found this in the boy's clothing."

He pulls out a flintlock pistol in a evidence bag and what looked like a paper sized golden dryer sheet.

"Could you tell me what this is?" he asked gesturing to the pistol.

"It looks like a flintlock pistol, but I don't see the point," I said confused.

"We believe that boy you found may be a potential terrorist," he said

"That's ridiculous, what kind of eighteen year old boy, is found on the beach, with a flintlock, and no identity?" I asked

"This one was," he reminded me

"This is getting silly, I bet that pistol isn't even real, look." I said ripping the pistol from the evidence bag.

I aimed the pistol at the glass and fired. Instead of a bullet firing out, it was a laser. It shattered a hole the wall of the one way mirror. A small part of it ricocheted off the mirror and shattered a light above us. Both the detective and I took to hiding under the table.

We both peeked out, from the table. I was still holding the smoking gun.

"I'm gonna need that gun back," he said

"Here you go," I squeaked, handing him the gun, still looking at the hole in the wall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I walked outside, still shocked about the gun. I tried to start my car, and found it just sputtered. I kept trying until, I got fed up and went to see what the problem was. When I opened the hood of the car, a great big cloud of black smoke erupted from the hood. Coughing I pulled out my phone.

"Hello? Triple A?" I asked after dialing their number. "Yes this is Danny Carter, my engine seems to be on the fritz.

I looked into the hood and saw the engine covered in a strange goo. I barely listened to the man on the other end, telling me how long it would take. I then noticed that every one of my tires had been slashed by a very jagged knife.

"I'll also be needing four tire replacements," I said. "Alright thank you!"

"That's odd, first the phone call now my car." I thought "What else can go wrong today?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The entire drive home, after my car was fixed, I thought about the movie Treasure Planet. It wasn't possible for a movie to come to life, was it?

When I finally saw the driveway of my home, I sighed a breath of relief. All I wanted to do was take a long nap. After I talked to Jim. I had had enough action for today.

"Oh good your home," greeted Amanda "Jim told me you went off to Tillamook, for some reason."

"I was questioned by a detective," I said

"What?" asked Amanda

"He wanted to know more about Jim," I told her "Speaking of Jim, where is he, I need to speak with him."

"He went to the beach, said he would be back in a few hours," she said

"Why would he want to go to the beach?" I asked puzzled.

"Beats me," said Amanda

"Well I hope he gets back soon, I have a few questions for him." I said

"Dinner tonight is leftovers, or takeout, I don't feel like cooking." said Amanda

"I'm not hungry," I said "I think I'll just go to bed now."

"It's only seven!" exclaimed Amanda

"I'm tired," I stressed

"Ok," said Amanda backing off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke up to smell of burnt bacon.

"Fire," I mumbled not quite aware of the smell "Fire!"

I shot out of bed, running down the stairs in my underwear. I ran into the kitchen to find Jim trying to cook. He took one look at me and raised an eyebrow.

"So... polka dot underwear, huh?" he smirked

"Huh?" I asked, unaware I was in my underwear. I looked down and blushed. "Oh, I just didn't have time to.. I smelled smoke!"

"I was trying to make you breakfast," he said gesturing to the burnt pan.

"Oh, thank you, but you don't need to," I said "Besides I thought you could cook, you worked in your mother's inn, right?"

"I'm not used to these kinds of food," he said.

"Could ask you a few questions?" I asked

"Sure," he said trying to scrape the burnt bacon off the pan and onto a plate.

"Back on your home planet, didn't you have guns that shoot lasers?" I asked

"Yeah," he said

"What about things that look like laundry sheets?" I asked

"What?" he questioned "Where did you hear about that?"

"It was when I went to Tillamook," I told him "They showed me a dryer sheet that was about the size of a piece of paper."

"Where is it?!" He asked

"I left it back at the police office, but what does it matter?" I asked a little shocked at his sudden out burst.

"It doesn't," he said trying to make it look as though it didn't.

"I think is does," I said

"Please can you just drop it?" he asked

"How did you get here?" I asked

"I thought I said, if you knew it would put you in danger," he said, his voice begining to rise.

"It already has," I said, my voice rising as well. "Yesterday, I get threatened over the phone and my car gets trashed."

"What!" he exclaimed "When did this happen?"

"When I came back from the police department," I said "This has something to do with you, I know it, so could you please tell me?"

"No," he said flatly

"Fine," I said "then can I show you something?"

"I guess so," he said

"Good, but it will have to wait until we get home from school, I have to go for my morning jog," I said

"Wait!" he called

"What?"

"At least have some of the breakfast I made," he said gesturing to the plate of burnt bacon and runny eggs.

"Ok," I said, not wanting to hurt his feelings. I took a bit of the burnt bacon and nibbled on it.

"Not bad," I said, still trying to be nice.

I would have made a little comment, but the smile that spread across his face, was priceless. I didn't have the heart to critique his cooking.

"I'll be back later, I promise," I said heading to my to change.

"I should come with you," he said moving towards me

"No, I'll be fine," I assured him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The crisp winter air, always helped clear my mind. On a day like it was today, it was especially foggy. I turned the corner, and found myself in an alleyway.

"Damn fog," I cursed, turning around

"Not sssso fasssst," said a hissing voice

I felt a prickly hand, snake down my arm. A slimy hand grabbed my other arm, immobilizing me.

"Hey, let go!" I yelled

"Not until, you tell us where it is," said the same deep voice from the phone.

"Where what is?" I asked, trying to wriggled free from it's grasp.

"We know you know the truth now," it whispered into my ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said through gritted teeth "Now, let, me, GO!"

"All, I ask is that you keep it safe, and make sure he keeps hands off it, we'll come to you when it's time to collect," it whispered once more. Its tongue was practically in my ear.

I felt both hands release me. I quickly turned around trying to see through the fog. I could only make a few shadows, but they disappeared to quickly for me to even guess what they were.

"Twice in two days, this is no coincidence," I thought to myself, running home as fast as I could.

* * *

Yeah two chapters in one day, I'm so proud of myself. I really want all your guy's opinions. I don't care if they're good or bad, feedback is always helpful. **R&R**


	9. A surprise trip

All through out the day, I couldn't stop thinking about my jog. I hadn't told Jim, yet. I wasn't sure if it was because I didn't want him to worry, or because I was still trying to figure out what happened.

"Hey, are you ok?"

"Huh?" I asked, looking up from driving.

"I asked if you were ok. You been a little distracted today," said Jim

"Yeah, I just have a lot on my mind," I said turing my attention back to the road.

"Are you sure," asked Jim

"Yeah, lets just get home, I still have that surprise dor you," I said trying to put on a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"We are going to watch a movie," I said, popping a DVD in the player.

"What's it called?" asked Jim, sitting down on the sofa.

"You'll see," I said

I sat down next to him, and hit play. The tv lit up and showed a story about a pirate named Captain Flint, halfway through the story a boy's head appeared. I looked over to Jim. He had a confused look. I was showing Treasure Planet to Jim.

By the end of the movie, I scared to look at Jim. ALl throughout the movie I kept thinking what a bad idea it was to show him this movie. Slowly I looked at him.

"Well," I said in a small voice "What did you think?"

"How did they know what happened on my trip?" he asked confused.

"Most of it was based off a book called Treasure Island," I said

"Is there more?" he asked

"Well, there's no sequel, movie or book, but there are more stories about you." I said

"Where?" he asked perking up.

"On the internet. They're called fanfiction." I said

"Could you show me?" He asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Sure, hold on," I said getting up.

I came back with a laptop.

"There are over 1,000 stories about you on this website alone," I said, showing him a website called /

"What about the other stories?" he asked taking the computer and scrolling through the stories.

"You could try deviantart, there are some stories there," I suggest "Oh! You should see some fan art by Dolphy, she's really good."

"Alright," he said not looking up from the screen.

"I'll just leave you too it," I said, a little shocked at his overall reaction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm just still a little shocked at how well he took it," I said, helping Amanda with the laundry.

"Well, everyone has a different reaction to that movie," she said trying to be optimistic

"But, being fine with the movie, when you're the main character, is a little weird," I said

"Since when did you start believing that Jim was, well, Jim?" she asked

"Since, the police department showed me a gun that shoots lasers, I was threatened both over the phone and on a jog, and nothing like that happened before Jim came!" I exclaimed

"Have you told the police?" she asked concerned

"Not yet, I don't think they could find anything," I said

"Danny! This is your safety, we're talking about!"

"They didn't hurt me," I said "And if it makes you feel better, I won't go on the morning jogs, without someone else."

"I guess it does," she said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Two weeks later**

It had been two weeks since Jim came here. He was still surrounded by girls at school. Yet I barely noticed. We had grown to be great friends. So far nothing had out of the ordiary had happened. Except Jim was spending a lot of time in the garage.

"So about this Dolphy person?" asked Jim for the fifth time this week.

"I told you, she lives in Germany, and is a huge fan of your movie, as you can see by her fan art," I said annoyed.

"Germany?"

"Yes, Germany."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey wake up!"

"Whaa?" I asked sleepily

"I said wake up!" said Jim shaking me. " We're going to Germany."

"Germany!" I yelled, jumping out of bed.

"Yeah we're going to see Dolphy," he explained

"How are you going to get to Germany?" I asked "There is no way I am a paying for a plane ticket, my dad would go nuts."

"We won't need plane tickets," he said grabbing my hand "Come on, I'll show you."

"Not until I get dressed first," I said looking down at my pjs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is how we are getting to Germany," he said showing me a large windsurfer, with a shimmering gold sail. We were outside the house

"Is that a solar surfer?" I asked "How did you make one?"

"I went down to the beach, and got the pieces. I worked on it in the garage." he explained

"That's what you were doing in the garage," I said amazed

"Yeah, and now it's ready," he said smiling.

"Well I hope you have fun in Germany," I said

"No," he said grabbing my arm "You're coming with me."

"But I've already gone to Germany," I said

"Please," he begged, his eyes getting big

I sighed "Fine, but you do know it takes at least 10 hours to get there."

"Well then we better leave now," he said starting up the solar surfer.

"I dont- woah!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hate this, I hate this," I muttered not wanting to look down.

"Haven't you flown before?" asked Jim looking back at me on the solar surfer.

We were somewhere over the Atlantic ocean, heading to Germany.

"I've flown in a plane before not on a solar surfer," I whimpered resting my head on Jim's back

"What's the difference?" he asked

"Well, it has seat belts for one, and doesn't make the person rely on a metal bar for safety." I said

"We should be there soon, so don't worry," Jim assured me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had left at 3 in the morning, and arrived in Germany a little after 10.

"Finally, land!" I exclaimed pratically falling of the solar surfer.

"Why does every girl do that?" asked Jim

"Maybe because after spending seven hours on that thing, over the ocean, a girl tends to miss solid ground," I said "So, where are we going?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jim

"Where does she live?" I asked

"In Germany, you know that," he said looking around

"I mean what's her address, you do know her address?" I asked starting to get concerned.

"I may have forgotten that," he said sheepishly

"Alright, I have my iPhone, if we can find a place with wi-fi, then we find an address and get out of here sooner," I said

"Alright,"

We ended up in a coffee shop, trying to find an address.

"I'm not finding anything, except that she lives in Hamburg Germany, but that narrows it down a little." I said

"We could ask around," suggested Jim

"Or we could go home," I tried

"Please, I really want to speak to her," begged Jim

"Why?" I asked

"I want to do a collaboration with her," said Jim

"A collaboration? You dragged me halfway across the world to do a collaboration!" I exclaimed

"I figure, we could make a great story together," said Jim, not seeing my anger.

"Let's just get to Hamburg," I said

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We knocked on the door. After asking around, we got an address.

"I'm gonna wait over there and you can talk to her," I said walking away.

Across the street I watched as a girl about 28 open the door. After a few confused looks, they launched into a huge debate. I sighed, knowing that I was going to be here for a while.

"Hello, there," said a deep german accented voice.

"Huh?" I said looking up. In front of me was a tall blond haired boy, maybe a year or two older than me.

"What is someone as pretty as you doing alone?" he asked flashing me a dazling smile.

"Oh I was just waiting for my friend," I melted, absent-mindedly twirling my hair.

"Well maybe you could wait in coffee shop, with me?" he asked

"I'd love to,but I can't," I said "My friend doesn't have a way to contact me, I don't want to him to worry."

"Him?" he asked his face falling

"Oh, no! There is nothing between us, just friends. I'm Danny, by the way." I said sticking my hand out.

"I'm David," he said taking my hand and kissing it. I giggled.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Jim

"Jim this is David, David, Jim," I introduced

"Hello," greeted David, extending his hand

Jim just looked at him, with suspicion.

"Jim!" I hissed, elbowing him in the ribs.

He reluctantly shook hands with David.

"Now that everyone knows each other, how about lunch?" I suggested

They both nodded their heads, not taking their eyes off each other.

Lunch was nothing but tension. I couldn't understand why Jim was acting like this. He had seen me with other guys, but this was different. After lunch David gave me his number and told me to call him the next time I was in Germany.

The entire ride home, Jim was silent.

* * *

Sorry if I caused any offense to Dolphy fans. I LOVE her work I thinks it really creative and really good. I hope you guys like it, it took me a good amount of time to write this. I won't update tomorrow, cause of my BIRTHDAY! **R&R**


	10. What happened to our friendship?

Sorry, for the week away, but I had to celebrate! Plus lots of other things. I am now another year older! WHOOO! So anyway, I'm really happy that there are over 600 views for my story in three weeks! Now that that's out of the way. Normal procedure, I don't anything except Danny and Amanda. Please give me more feedback. I am dying for criticism.

* * *

"Jim, can we talk?" I asked once we landed in my driveway.

He just kept his back to me, making his way up to garage.

"Jim!" I called running after him "Jim!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim POV

"Jim!" I heard her call my name, but I didn't want to talk her. Now that she had David, why did she need me?

"Wait, where did that come from?" I thought

"Jim!" she yelled catching up with me

"I know that there is something bothering you and I wanna know what," she said frowning

"It's just..." I trailed off. What was wrong with me?

"Wait, a minute, are you jealous?" she asked smirking

"No!" I yelled starting to blush

"You are!" she declared looking even more smug and even a little happy

"I am not," I denied continuing towards the garage.

"Fine," she said "But what ever your feeling, I feel the same way whenever the girls swarm around you at school,"

"You get jealous about that?" I asked, feeling a little excited

"So you are jealous!" she exclaimed. Oops!

"No, I told you I'm not," I defended, blushing even more now.

She just smiled and shrugged. "Shame,"

She helped me get the solar surfer back in the garage.

"Hey, Danny?" I said

"Yeah?" she said turning around. Her green sparkled in the dim light. What was wrong with me?

"Would you like to... show me some of your ice skating moves?" I asked, too chicken to say what I really wanted.

"Umm, sure," she said a little taken back "You can come to my next practice on Saturday."

"Great," I said holding back my disappointment at not being able to say what was on mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny POV

"You were gone for almost TWENTY FOUR HOURS!"

I cringe at hearing the exasperated yell of Amanda. A few seconds later she's in the room, with a not so happy look.

"Look, we were just out at the mall and lost track of time," I lied hoping she'd buy it.

"I was up at four this morning with a strange feeling. I check your guys beds and find that they are empty. It's now almost 9 o'clock at night," she said with a scowl. "Explain,"

"We were just.." I start

"We were in Germany," interrupted Jim

"Germany! Why would you need to go to Germany?!" she asked looking more confused than angry

"Because I wanted to go see someone," Jim explained

"So you took a plane to Germany?" asked Amanda

"Yes! We did," I interjected before Jim told her about the solar surfer.

"So you two took a plane to Germany and then came back all in the same day?" she asked still confused

"Yes, we went to Germany," I said

"Ok. You two are grounded. There is no cell phone use, no electronics no nothing, only school," she said holding out her hand.

"You can't do that, your not my parent," I said

"No but when your father is away, I am your guardian," she said

"I am your boss's daughter, meaning you have to what I say," I argued not wanting to give up any electronics

"I am sure that when your father hears about this, then he will agree with me, now hand it over," she said firmly

"Fine," I said knowing I lost the battle. I turned to Jim. "This is all your fault,"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim POV

She's right if I hadn't had dragged her along then she wouldn't be in trouble. I had to go after.

oI searched high and low, until I came to a room that was made out of gold. At least that was what I first thought when I entered. But it was only a trophy room. There were dozens of awards and trophy covering every space of wall. In the center sat Danny with her head down.

"Danny?" I asked cautiously

Her head sprang up. Her eyes were a little red and puffy, she must have been crying.

"Oh, hi," she said looking down

There was a pause. Neither of us knew what to say. Suddenly a little pink blob came floating out of my pocket. It saw Danny and began to attack her with licks.

"Morph!" I yelled.

"THis is morph?" she asked getting up.

"Yeah," I said

"Why didn't you show me him sooner?" she asked, looking amazed as morph began to shape in different objects.

"I only just found him on my last visit to the beach," I explained "I wasn't sure how you would take it so I kept him a secret."

"Well, any doubt about you not being Jim Hawkins is gone," she said smiling.

We looked at each other. After a short pause we both said "I'm sorry!"

"You first," I said more surprised that she was apologizing

"I shouldn't be blaming you," she said "I said I would go, you only asked."

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to convince you in the first place." I said

"It's okay," she said with another smile

"So what are all of these trophies for?" I asked, looking around the room.

"Most of them are awards for my dad and the job he does, and others are for ice skating, while the rest are for various sports I did as a kid." she explained

"What kind of sports?" I asked

"Soccer, swimming, gymnastics, martial arts, and basketball," she counted off her fingers.

"And when did you start ice skating?" I asked, amazed that she had done all those sports.

"When I was about 8," she said

"What about the other sports?"

"I started them to get attention form my parents. They divorced when I was 6. They fought over custody and my dad won. I haven't seen her since." she said "But it could be worse."

"Your dad could have left you, instead of your mom," I suggested sitting down next to her.

"Or they could have made me choose," she said "You know what lets not talk about it."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually I don't want to talk, I want to get out," she said, a devious smile spread across her face.

"Why?" I asked

"Because part of being grounded means trying to sneak out," she explained "And I want to go to an amusement park."

"What's an amusement park?"

"I'll tell you on the way," she said getting up "And we're taking the car."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny POV

We had some how managed to get the car out of the garage without any problems. I then drove off to Oaks amusement Park. There, I took him on all the rides and even taught him how to roller skate.

"Come on it's not that hard," I giggled as I watched him try to keep his balance on the wooden rink.

"Says the girl who's a professional ice skater," he shot back, almost falling face first.

"Here, let me help," I said taking his hands. "Just take little steps,"

He started to take little steps toward me. "That's it,"

"Now just move your feet a little more smoothly, like this," I said showing him.

He was making progress until he fell forward, causing me to fall with him. When my butt hit the ground I couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not funny," Jim muttered darkly.

"How is it that a boy can keep his balance on a windsurfer machine and yet can't roller skate?" I asked trying to stop laughing

"Well, then why don't you show me how it's done," he said

"Fine," I said getting up. I skated to the middle of the rink. I did a few tricks, trying not to run in to the other people. I got a small applause. I skated back over to Jim, with a smug look.

"That's how you do it," I said

"Just help me up," he said. I took his hand and pulled him up. I noticed how close we were. I couldn't help but blush. I took a step back, almost falling.

"Careful," Jim said catching me, only to fall back down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So was that fun or what?" I asked getting out of the car.

"Yes, even though you'll get in more trouble," he said

"It was worth it to see you fall on your butt," I retorted

"Ha-ha," he said closing the door.

:It still was fun," I said moving towards the door.

"Hey Danny?" Jim asked, his voice sounded different

"Yeah?" I said moving towards him

"Umm... well," he said moving towards me.

"Yeah?" I repeated, noticing how close he was.

"I just wanted to say," he said, his head leaning down.

"Wanted to say what?" I asked, my head moving towards his.

"Just that," he started, but he didn't finish. His lips inches from mine.

I felt my eyes close. His lips brushed mine. My eyes shot open. I pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I just can't,"I said covering my mouth.

"What?" he asked looking confused and a little hurt.

"It's just I cant, we can't, I'm sorry," I said running away.

* * *

I want 5-10 more reviews before I update again. I want criticism, good or bad I don't care.


	11. Jim leaves

Thanks for your reviews. But I'm not done yet, not by a long shot. Still got more of the story to go.I actually hate doing the story from the point of view of Jim. I find it more hard to write. Other that's that I'm happy with how it's going. I don't own anything except Danny and Amanda. R&R

* * *

Jim POV

I stood there, watching the girl I had just tried to kiss, run away. First off, I couldn't believe what I had done, well tried to do. Second I couldn't understand why she had apologized for rejecting me. So I stood there like an idiot, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny POV

When I got inside, I felt so stupid.

"You didn't have to say sorry as though you had just punched him in the nose!" I scolded myself

I groaned, and walked into the kitchen. When nothing looked good, I took out a soda, cracked it open, took a sip, and leaned on the counter rubbing my temples.

"What did I do? What did I almost do?" I asked myself repeatedly. I was so entranced by my thoughts, that I almost did't hear someone enter the kitchen. I looked up, hoping to see Amanda, but instead saw Jim.

"Hey, do you want a soda?" I asked, not wanting to talk about the almost kiss.

"What the hell was that?" he shouted.

"I just asked you if you wanted a soda," I said playing dumb.

"Not that, I'm talking about what happened in there!" he exclaimed

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said continuing to play.

"Knock it off, I thought we were done with you being this way," he said, not buying any of of it.

"Being what way?" I asked

"Being a sarcastic over dramatic little princess!" he spat

"Over dramatic princess?!" I exclaimed, now getting angry

"You forgot sarcastic," he said

"Oh I agree with that statement," I said waving it off. "You really want to know why I ran out on you?"

"Yes," he said

"Are you sure?"

Yes,"

"It's because of you," I accused, pointing a finger at him.

He was taken back by my statement, "Me?"

"Yes, you, well it's because of where you come from," I said

"So, it's because I'm from Montressor, I suddenly can't be with you!" he yelled

"It's because you're from a different planet!" I yelled back "Open your eyes Jim. You're not from this planet. If we date, it'll be nice for awhile, but then you'll go home. And it'll become just like any other long distance relationship. They all end the same."

"So you're afraid of being with me, because of how our relationship might turn out?" he asked "It won't…"

"Yes it will," I said cutting him off. "No matter what you say or how hard you try, it'll end the same way as everyone else, who tried. Oh it won't be that way. We're gonna last. I'll call you everyday. Soon that everyday turns to every month, then you break up. It's not cause don't love them, you just don't see them enough."

"So we're…" he started

"Just friends," I finished, feeling my heart sink.

I started to walk away, when a thought occurred.

"Besides, it's better that you stay single. That way fangirls can write more fan fics about you," I said with a small smile.

I didn't turn around to see Jim's reaction. I just kept walking. Up the stairs to my room. When I got there, I collapsed on my bed, for a long cry. My dog, jumped on the bed with me. She looked like she had a concerned look on her face.

"Why does it hurt so much?" I asked her.

My only response was a small tail wag.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next Saturday

I was about to head out the door with the door with Amanda, to ice skating practice (just because I was grounded, doesn't mean I don't get to go to practice) when I heard someone shouting. I turned around to see Jim, panting.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Going to watch you ice skate, you said I could come, remember, or has that offer expired?" he said grinning as though there was nothing wrong.

"No, it hasn't," I said "Um, are you coming, or are just stand in the doorway, all day?"

"Right," he said still smiling.

We all piled into the car. Even though I was riding shotgun and Jim was in the back. There was still tension. I was glad when we pulled into parking lot of the skating rink.

"I'm gonna go warm up," I said, once we were inside and I had my skates on. "You guys can just watch from the stands, I guess."

I walked or sorta waddled over to the ice. I felt Jim's eyes on the back of me as the way. Once I was on the ice, all of the past week's troubles just washed off me. I focused on skating and skating alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim POV

I watched in the stands with Amanda. I had to admit that she was even better on the ice than on wood. She looked as though there wasn't a trouble in the world.

After a few minutes of watching the girls parade around on the ice. A middle aged woman with short brown hair, came out. She had on a black sweatshirt as well as a whistle.

She gave a short tweet with the whistle and yelled "Alright girls, line up! Time for exercises."

THe girls quickly hurried into two rows. They skated, twirled, and flipped until the teacher decided that they had had enough.

"Now girls, when you hear your name called. I want you to do your routine, the spring tournament is only a few weeks away, so let's go girls!"

She gave another whistle and started calling out names. "Elissa Abigail!"

A small girl in blue, with her blond hair up in a ponytail, stepped up. Music began to play and she began to skate in time. When the music ended, the teacher gave a little bit of advice and called the next girl up. It went on like this. I didn't really pay attention until Danny was called.

She, like all the other girls had her hair up in a ponytail. Gracefully she skated to the middle of the funk and turned her back on the stands. The music then began to play. She snapped her fingers in time.

**Goodbye**

She turned around at that moment.

**Should be sayin' that to you by now, shouldn't I?**  
**Layin' down the law that I live by,**  
**Though maybe next time**

She twirled , swayed in time.

**I've got a thick tongue,**  
**Brimming with the words that go unsung**  
**Simmer then the burn for a someone,**  
**A wrong one**

**And I tell myself to let the story end,**  
**My heart will rest in someone else's hand**  
**My 'why not me?' philosophy began,**  
**And I say**

**Ooh, how'm I gonna get over you?**  
**I'll be alright, just not tonight**  
**Someday, oh I wish you'd want me to stay**  
**I'll be alright, just not tonight,**  
**Someday**

**Maybe is a vicious little word that can slay me**  
**Keep me when I'm hurting and make me,**  
**Hang from your hands**

She skated backwards, throwing her head back looking as though she was hurt. I couldn't help but feel as though she was looking at me.

**Well, no more,**  
**I won't beg to buy a shot at your back door**  
**If I make it at the thought of you, what for?**  
**It's not me anymore**

**And I'm not the girl that I intend to be,**  
**I dare you darling, just you wait and see**  
**But this time not for you but just for me,**  
**And I say**

**Ooh, how'm I gonna get over you?**  
**I'll be alright, just not tonight**  
**Someday, oh I wish you'd want me to stay**  
**I'll be alright, just not tonight,**  
**Someday**

**Say it's coming soon,**  
**Someday without you,**  
**All I can do**  
**Is get me past the ghost of you,**

**Wave goodbye to me,**  
**I won't say I'm sorry,**  
**I'll be alright**  
**once I find the other side of someday**  
**Oohoohooohoohooh...**  
**Oohoohooohoohooh...**

At one point looked as though she was going to leave. Then in the next second she skated back, flipping and doing a whole number of tricks. I couldn't help but stand up and clap. Except I was the only one clapping.

**Ooh, how'm I gonna get over you?**  
**I'll be alright, just not tonight**  
**Someday, oh I wish you'd want me to stay**  
**I'll be alright, just not tonight,**  
**Someday**

At the drum roll, she pivoted, keeping in time. When it stopped, she struck a pose. I clapped along with everyone else, trying to keep my excitement down.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danny POV

When practice ended, I made my way to the stands. Both Jim and Amanda were there, smiling at me.

"That routine is getting better and better, every time you practice," said Amanda

"Well, what did you think?" I asked Jim

"I thought it was the best out of them all," he said smiling

I blushed "No, it wasn't, my axle's timing was off."

"You can't be so hard on yourself," said Amanda.

"Well, then tell that to my tea-"

I was interrupted when a bright purple light shot across the room, hitting a neon sign advertising hot dogs, causing it to explode in a shower of lights.

"Get down!" Jim yelled, pulling us both down.

People then began to scramble, screaming, trying to get out.

More lights began whizzing across the room. I noticed that most landed where we were hiding.

"Jim, we need to get out f here!" I shouted over the explosions.

" I working on it!" he shouted back. I couldn't helped but notice how close we were.

"Focus!" I told myself.

We slowly moved out of the stands. Somehow we managed to make it out, alive. Amanda raced for the car, but I pulled Jim back.

"Did you notice that most shots, were aimed at where we were hiding?" I asked crossing my arms.

"No," he said not looking me in the eye.

"Alright, I've had it. I want the truth!" I yelled

"I told you, it would just put you in danger." he said

"Bull shit!" I yelled "I'm already in danger. From the telephone call to the threat when I was out jogging."

"What threat?" he asked

"Never mind, the point is, is that the moment you walked in, things have been happening." I said

"You're right," he said "And I plan to fix that."

"So you're going to tell me the truth?" I asked

"No, I'm gonna leave." he said, taking off down the road.

"Jim! Jim!" I called

"What is it, what's the matter?" asked Amanda, when I got into the car. "Where's Jim?"

"He left for a walk," I partially lied.

"Well, we should find him," said Amanda

"No, that's ok, he knows the way home." I said looking out the window.

* * *

Yea! This chapter took a while to write. The song: Gonna get over you, belongs to its writer Sara Bareilles. And I am still urging you guys to review. I want feedback. I don't care if it's as simple as telling me to update soon or it's a big list of things I could improve on. Anything goes. I want your guys opions. Once again I won't update until I get 5 more reviews. That means I need a total of 25 reviews. Please **R&R!**


	12. A map?

Sorry about the wait, some things had happened over the past few weeks. Some good some bad. Hope you guys like it. Please review! **R&R**

* * *

"Has he come back yet?" I asked Amanda

"No, not yet," she answered,not looking up from her work.

He had been gone for almost an entire day. I was beginning to worry. Jim had said something about leaving. But I thought he just meant, he was leaving for a little while to think things over. Not to leave forever.

"What if something happened to him?" I asked worried "He doesn't know the area very well."

"If something does happen to him, then we will know about it." she said, still not looking up " Remember we are his emergency contact.

"I guess so," I said "But don't you care?"

At this, she looked up. "Of course I care!" she exclaimed "Why would you say something like that?"

"It's just we aren't doing anything," I said

"I told you, if we were to go looking for him, it would take hours and we have no idea where to start." she said.

"I guess your right," I said, my mind drifting off to the argument we had before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day when I woke up, for a minute, I forgot about everything. When reality hit, I felt the weight of the world, fall back on my shoulders. I had to find Jim.

When I reached the main living room, I slipped.

"What?" I thought.

I looked up to see the living room in a reck. Pillows were spread out, chairs were over turned, and papers were strewn everywhere. I couldn't let Amanda see this, for I was sure this had something to with Jim.

As I began to pick up, I noticed a small oddly shaped pillow that was still on the couch.

"Amanda?" I called.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily

"Did we get a new pillow?" I asked

"No, why?" she answered

"Well, it's just..." I began to ask, when I saw that the pillow began to shake. "What?"

The pillow morphed back into the pink blob it was.

"Morph!" I exclaimed, the little pink blob chirped with excitement and panic. "Wait, wait! Morph be quiet!"

"Danny, what's going on?" asked Amanda

"Nothing!" I said, trying to stifle the pink blob.

"What about the pillow?" she asked

"Oh I just miss counted," I said, still trying to hold the blob.

"Ok," she said

I waited a few minutes, until releasing the blob.

"Ok, Morph what is it?" I asked the concerned pink blob.

He began to shape shift into various images. First jim then multiple people, a ship, and a dryer sheet.

"Wait, Morph slow down!" I exclaimed

He stopped, looking down at me with confusion.

"Now, what happened here?" I asked "And speak slowly."

Morph nodded his head. He first morphed into a miniature version of Jim.

"Jim," I said

The mini Jim nodded his head. Next he changed into Silver.

"Silver is back?" I asked a little confused and concerned.

He shook his head, he then changed into a man with a beard and pirate hat.

"Umm, man, sailor? Pirate?" I asked still confused.

When I said pirate the little man nodded, excitedly. Then he changed into a scene, that had two men struggling to keep a hold of another man.

"Struggle? No. Oh! capture!" I exclaimed

I was beginning to understand what happened. Jim was captured by pirates. But why?

The last image was the dryer sheet, the same one the detective showed me.

"Dryer sheet?" I guessed

Morph then changed into a old fashion pirate map, then back into the dryer sheet.

"Map dryer sheet, map dryer sheet," I repeated again and again, until it hit me. "The dryer sheet is a map. That's why they took Jim, because they knew he had it."

Morph changed back into himself and floated over to me.

"I have to go get it," I said, as I grabbed my keys, ignoring the chirps of Morph.

The entire ride out to Tillamook, I was on edge. Time and distance seemed to stretch on forever. When I arrived, I practically ran out of the car.

"Please, I need to see the dryer sheet that was recovered from the boy found at the beach a few weeks ago," I asked the man at the desk.

"I'm sorry but I'm not authorized to hand out evidence," he said

"Please, I just want to look at it," I told him.

"It would be tampering with evidence." he said

"Have you found anything odd about it?" I asked

"No, but we are still looking into it," he said

"Please just for one minute, you could even watch me,"I suggested

"Alright, but you mustn't tell anyone else, I could lose my job," he said sternly.

"Of course sir," I said

When he left, I pulled Morph out of my pocket.

"Now when he comes back, I want you to make a distraction, anything goes,"

"Here it is, odd that someone would have that in his pocket," he commented, handing me the evidence bag.

"Yes very odd," I agreed, pulling the dryer sheet out.

Just then, a very loud crash could be heard coming from the other room.

"What the hell?" questioned the cop, forgetting that he was suppose to watch me.

With him gone, I held the dryer sheet up to the light. THe map had to be printed on it. Morph floated back, chirping happily.

"Good job, Morph." I said, turning my attention back to the map.

Yet, no matter how much I turned the sheet, or held it to the light, I couldn't see anything.

"There's got to be a trick to this," I said frustrated

Morph eyeing the sheet, began to chirp excitedly.

"What is it?" I asked, desperate for advice.

He then took a piece of paper, off the desk and laid it on the floor. He began to nudge me closer to the paper. Again, I couldn't understand why, until I dropped the sheet. It floated down, landing on the paper.

A brilliant golden light shot out of the paper. It formed into a sphere. The writing on the paper, floated up, attaching itself to the sphere. Forming the seven continents. What writing was left, formed a trail. Leading from Oregon out to the Caribbean.

"It really is a map," I said in awe. I picked up the paper to examine it.

The globe was small yet detailed. Right down to the last twist and turn. If you hit a certain spot, it would magnify.

"Amazing!" was all I could say.

"Now..." I gasped, hearing the cop coming back.

I pulled the map from the piece of paper and stuffed in my pocket. Pulling out a regular old dryer sheet from my other pocket.

"Alright, miss you've had enough time with that," he said

"Oh, of course,"I said handing over the dryer sheet.

"Thank you," he said putting it back into the evidence bag

"No thank you, I've learned all I need to," I said, I felt Morph float back into my pocket.

I left the police station, a small plan formulating in my mind.

* * *

Yea! It's done. This one took me awhile. Thanks so much for your views. **R&R Hey, I also have a poll that desperately needs voters. Can't continue with the story till I get voters!**


	13. Chapter 13

Ok, calm down, calm down.

Over and over I told myself this, while driving home. The pirates that took Jim wanted the map. But he doesn't have it. I do. So now I need to find the ship and rescue Jim. Oh boy.

"Come on!" I shouted, blasting my horn at the traffic. "Great,"

After the agonizing hour and half drive home, I stood in the middle of the living room, stuck. How was I going to get up in the air, without attracting attention? Where was I going to get help?

So I just stood there, stupefied, until morph pop up and started pulling me to the garage.

"Morph, what are you doing?" I asked "There's nothing in there except the cars."

But despite protests, he kept insisting that I go into the garage. When I finally opened the door, the little blob flew around piles of junk and began digging, well however a blob of goo can dig. I couldn't help but giggle, as I walked over to help him.

"What are you looking for?" I asked as I moved some boxes out of the way. When I had cleared away some clutter, I saw what Morph was trying to get to. Leaning up against the wall, was Jim's solar surfer.

"No, no I can't drive that thing!" I exclaimed at the blob.

But he just chirped excitedly and kept pulling me towards it.

"This does solve your problem of transportation," I thought "But, I don't how to drive it. Though it beats having to try to explain why I need to rent a plane at such short notice."

After debating, I grabbed the solar surfer, opened the garage door, and ran outside.

"Alright, now how do I work this thing?" I questioned looking at the vehicle like it was about to explode.

To this day, I still have no idea how I got the machine working. But with a few test runs, Morph and I managed to get it up and running. Now the next problem was keeping it running. Yet we still managed to that, though it did keep lurching and at one point did a nose dive, but it was Oregon and the West coast.

After traveling for what seemed like hours, we found a old yet sleek ship. It was almost completely wooden, and looked very much like a pirate ship. After trying to land the solar surfer, with mixed results, we found ourselves on an empty grimy deck. It looked as though it hadn't been sailed in years, but it was completely afloat.

"Odd," I thought while taking in the spectacle. The sails, which shimmered in the light, had holes and was covered in a moss like material. The wood creaked and cracked under my feet, it too had a layer of dust and grime. Even the air had a sense of filth and tension. I had no doubt that this was the ship, but where was the crew?

I walked down the stairs, leading below deck, listening to the creaks echo of the walls. Morph squeaked in fear and dove into my pocket. I peered out, checking behind me, but no one. It was a complete ghost ship. Not knowing where the brig was, I stumbled around the ship making more noise than I would have liked.

Staggering through the darkness, I finally heard a noise. It was a small muffled, struggling voice. It had to be Jim. Running towards the sound, completely forgetting about being quiet, I found the brig. There chained in the middle was Jim, with a gag over his mouth.

"Jim!" I practically screamed, running towards him. I almost reached the cell, when a slimy hand grabbed me.

"Not so fast," jeered a oily voice.

I was then thrown to the floor. The lights switched on, illuminating the room in a haunting yellow glow. I wanted to scream, yet when I saw my captors, it became caught in my throat.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" taunted a tall half man, half vulture creature. Yet I'm sure if I could call him that either. His body was bent over like a vulture, his hands and feet were both talons. His face was what looked most human, but those features were still mixed with vulture, his face seemed to be pulled back a invisible strings, but very distorted. He forever had a grin on his face. "Sad, that you got caught? Not much of a hero are you?"

I wanted to shout back at him, but I was scared silly by his demeanor.

"Should we throw her in with him?" asked one of the other "aliens".

"Not yet," said the vulture-man "First we need to know where the map is."

The whole crew laughed, and it was then that I was able to tear eyes away from the "man" and look at the crew. There was a huge mound of yellow puss, with folds of skin oozing slime, he had no mouth but many eyeballs in the center of his face. There was a very skinny insect looking creature, he kept changing colors based on the mood. The rest was an assortment of peculiar characters.

"Now we can do this two ways," said the vulture man, bringing my attention back to him. "We can do this an easy way, which no one get hurts, or a hard and painful way, the choice is yours."

"I...I...I don't know what your talk talking about," I quivered

The man's eyes narrowed and I found myself on the floor, my cheek stinging with pain. I only had time to gasp before my face was forced to look at him again.

"I'm feeling generous today, so let's play a little game," he said motioning his crew to bring Jim out. "And we'll use Jim as an example. Here's how it works. I'll ask you questions and if you answer correct, then we'll move on. If you don't then... well lets see."

"Now Jim, what is my favorite color?" he asked, removing the gag.

"Green?" he guessed

"Ooh close," he said, giving Jim a swift kick in the stomach "It's red."

"Jim!" I cried, seeing him double over in pain.

"Now shall we begin?" asked the vulture man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lies!" he spat giving me another kick. "Where is the map?"

"I don't know!" I shouted, earning me a new scratch on my face. "Please, stop!"

"It will when you give me what I want!" he exclaimed "Now, lets try again, where's the map?"

"Search me!" I spat, tears streaming down my face. We had been at it, for what seemed like hours. I couldn't feel my cheeks or arms.

"I have just about enough of you," he threatened, raising his arm

"No!" I shouted. "I mean it, search me. The map is in my back pocket, take it, just please stop."

"Finally, results," he said

I stood still, feeling them rummage in my pockets. They found the map and tossed it to their captain. He smiled and motioned for them to throw us in the cell. They carried me and dragged Jim back in. They chained out arms above our head and left.

"Jim I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have gotten involved. I just was so curious, and I just didn't realize how much trouble it could be. And I had to give them what they wanted. I just screwed everything up. I'm sorry Jim" I cried.

He stayed silent for awhile, then "Where's Morph?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm sorry that this took so long, but I'm just about done with this. I really liked this story at first but I've been losing interest. There are going to be about two more chapters, then I'm gonna put this story out to pasture. I've decided to not continue this story in a sequel, despite the poll. Unless you guys can convince me how to continue it and please save the suggestions till next chapter. **R&R.** Review! Thanks guys!


End file.
